Many businesses typically need to generate data forms and reports on a periodic basis to display various types of business related data, such as financial modeling data. In some cases, the reports are considered “rolling” reports since they tend to modify the data over certain time periods. For example, a revenue forecast may include estimated revenue numbers collected from contributors each period for a certain number of future periods, while also displaying actual revenue numbers from previous periods. As time periods change, however, it may become increasingly difficult to create and manage such data forms and reports without manual intervention. This may be further exacerbated when multiple users are contributing data at different times from different geographic locations. Consequently, there may be substantial need for techniques to improve the creation and management of such time-varying data.